Блог участника:Schmarotzer/Вышло обновление B22. Удобства внутри!
Обновление B22, призванное повысить уровень комфорта в игре, благополучно вышло. Личная добыча, расширенный сундук и кнопка автоматического объединения компонентов ждут вас! Теперь, когда обновление вышло, разработчики готовятся к закрытому тестированию первой части третьего акта, которая должна выйти в конце января 2015 года. Первая глава Акта 3 приведет вас к воротам нового анклава НИП (NPC) «Усадьба» (Homestead), а также представит новые локации, персонажей и высокоуровневый контент, включая обширную побочную локацию. v0.3.0.4 (b22) нововведения * You can now toggle Instanced Loot when setting up a Multiplayer session. Instanced Loot causes items that drop in Multiplayer to be assigned/visible to specific players, just like in a Singleplayer session. Items dropped from player inventories are visible to all players. You can disable this setting to play with the standard Free-For-All loot. * The Shared Stash has been expanded with additional tabs available for purchase with iron bits. These tabs, once unlocked, are available to all of your characters. * Weapon DPS comparisons have been added. You can now compare Weapon DPS directly through the item’s tooltip. Hold Ctrl to compare DPS without attached Components. Арт * Removed the light source from various shield spells, such as Sphere of Protection. When cast together, the light sources from several shields would add up to create blindingly bright effects. * Updated art on Duelist’s Sabre. Анимация *Fixed a bug where the ranged guards in Devil’s Crossing would lose their weapons after throwing blackwater cocktails *New and faster animation for Zolhan’s Technique, which visually matches the description of the skill. Players will be able to better discern the skill proccing when using all melee weapon types. составляющая *Item tooltips that are too long will no longer clip the top off on smaller resolutions *Move To quickbar skill now ignores the UI if the key is being held down *Relic headings in the Crafting UI are now sorted by their power level instead of alphabetically *New inventory button, “Auto-Complete Components”. When used, will combine all Partial Components in that inventory section. *Private and Transfer stashes now have “Auto Sort” and “Auto-Complete” buttons * Fixed a bug where loading new characters saved to the Steam cloud would fail with a black screen *Steam cloud saves can now be downloaded back into local storage via the network options page (warning: this will overwrite locally stored characters with the same names as character stored in the cloud if used!) *Health and Energy Regeneration on the Character Sheet now include Health and Energy Per Second costs from skills *Fixed a bug that could cause Manifestation for Iskander’s Elemental Exchange not to work properly Игра *The personal character stash is now available unlocked for all characters. You no longer need to unlock additional portions through iron bits. PVP – Player damage and the duration of crowd control effects (ex. Stun) are now reduced by 50% against other players. This should make player vs. player combat a little more engaging and reduce the occurrence of stun-locks and insta-kills. Please note that Grim Dawn is not a PvP game first, so PvP will never be balanced the way competitive games are. *The attacks on Devil’s Crossing are now more dynamic. They grow in strength as you get closer to the Warden, then cease entirely when the leader of the Aetherials in the Burrwitch area falls. Likewise, outlaws will now attack from the Arkovian Foohills once the bridge is restored. *Reduced the damage and stun duration on Shambler rock throw attacks *Slith Necklaces now drop per player in Multiplayer *Direni no longer drops a Blood of Ch’thon if killed in Devil’s Crossing. The blood is now given out as part of the quest reward for killing him. This assures that all players on the quest receive the blood in a multiplayer session. The blood will not be rewarded if the character completing the quest is lower than level 5. Предметы *Increased all shield damage by approximately 20% *The blueprint for the relic Corruption now requires Viscous Venom instead of Mutated Scales *The Homebrewed Potion skill on the Alchemist’s Belt now has a 100% chance to trigger at 20% health, instead of a 15% chance to trigger on low health *Soul’s Touch now gives a bonus to Callidor’s Tempest instead of Panetti’s Replicating Missile *Updated stats on Zealot’s Gauntlets *Blunt weapons previously called Scepters have been renamed to Warmaces to avoid confusion with the caster weapons. This is mostly relevant to community translations (tagWeaponBluntA010). *Reduced the damage and increased the energy cost on the relic skill Conflagration *Fixed an issue that would rarely cause Enchanted crafting blueprints to generate items with no affixes *Minor adjustments to physique requirements on armor have been done for long-term scaling, particularly on Epics. This may impact your ability to wear some of your equipment. *Reduced the spirit requirements on caster armor и умения *A new skill has been added for all characters: Pet Attack, which commands all currently active (controllable) pets to attack the target. This should make combat for pet builds a bit more dynamic and give you more control over your pets. You can still control your pets individually as before. Солдат *Improved the damage scaling on Markovian’s Advantage and Zolhan’s Technique Оккультист *Improved Raven pet shooting AI Чародей *Slightly improved rank scaling on Panetti’s Replicating Missile and reduced the scaling of the energy cost, particularly at higher ranks *Slightly improved the rank scaling on the Replicating Missile mod Supercharged’s electrical and % Elemental dmg and reduced the scaling of the energy cost. – The stun chance now also scales with rank. *Slightly improved rank scaling on the Frozen Core and Shattered Star mods for Trozan’s Sky Shard *Increased the cooldown on Sphere of Protection by 10s at rank 12, reduced duration to 15s and reduced the damage absorption by 5% *Increased the pet bonuses from the Manifestation transmuter as they did not properly account for the penalty from to the aura (there was no advantage in going from rank 2 to 3) Категория:Записи в блоге